earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Upsilon
=Physical Description= Upsilon is a golem created by Ras Frostwhisper during the first Assault from Naxxramas. He is an amalgam of parts varying from troll, ogre, and orc. His right arm is a troll, and his left an ogre, his head is created from an orc, his torso is from an ogre, his left leg is from a troll beserker and his right leg from rather large orc. All together these parts fit together quite disjointedly. He tend to go to the Knights of the Ebon Blade to help fashion custom armor to fit him, because of the various size changes of his body. However, the parts that he has currently are also supported by other pieces of skin and flesh, some fingers might not be the same race as the arm or hand that has it. Accordingly, he has Abomination stitching all over his body, keeping him together quite solidly. He walks with a slight lurch, as one leg is slightly longer than the other. =Personality= Upsilon is one of the newly freed Death Knights, and is quite confused about who he is and what he is to do with his new found freedom. He seems oblivious to the most obvious things at times, and then at other times quite insightful. In many ways he is still just a child, still forming and processing, he even still compares himself to his deceased brother, trying to make sure that he is better than him in every way. He attempts to grasp the reasoning behind concepts such as honor and mercy. He can be ruthless and cold, but with some of his few friends, he has shown a sarcastic and grim sense of humor. Upsilon tends to think that the fastest way to do something, or the most efficient way, is the best way, even if it means a great amount of death. He sometimes forgets little things about living people, like the need for sleep or food or water. He also has no understanding of reproduction, and gets quite confused when anyone makes a sex joke. =History= Upsilon was created during the attack of Naxxramas, and was instrumental in many of the successes of Scourge attacks against the Argent Dawn and the rest of the living world, however, his mind was little more than a bloodthirsty animal at that point. As time went on, his mind developed, as intended by Ras Frostwhisper. Soon he became much more aware of his surroundings, developing his own will, at least what will that can be formed while under the domination of the Lich King. He studied tactics and war, and soon became engrossed in what he saw as a game. Soon he was promoted to a regular knight, leading troops of mindless undead in attacks against the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn. This wasn't enough for him, and he attempted to enter the ranks of the Death Knights, to become truly one of the leaders of the Scourge. All attempts at necromancy failed, he could barely even raise a single weak skeleton before it fell apart. His failure to become a Death Knight bore bitter resentment within him for years, and he remained a regular squad leader within the Scourge. Years later, his brother golem, Slyph, returned to the Scourge, armed with power far beyond most Death Knights, and with a skill that he could never hope to achieve. Upsilon coveted this power, and threw himself back into training to become a Death Knight. He studied and practiced for many weeks, building upon what he already knew, with a fervor that he did not have before. Slyph even helped him from time to time, though was always harsh with him quickly enraged whenever Upsilon failed. At one point Upsilon became so fed up with Slyph's treatment of him that he swore that he would become a better Death Knight than Slyph ever would be. Eventually, Upsilon's dedication and studies won out, and he was accepted as a Death Knight adept among the new Knights of Acherus. In the war against the Scarlet Crusade, the new Death Knight found his place. Not among studying necromancy in the libraries or training under the harsh teachers, but in the heat of war. His powers and potential expanded rapidly. Dizzy from the experience of power, but never losing control, Upsilon slaughtered countless Scarlets, including innocent women and children, and received many commendations from Scourge commanders for brutality and effectiveness. It was said that even Orbaz Bloodbane said, upon hearing of one of Upsilon's slaughters, "We've got a real monster here." Then the rebellion came. Upsilon was one of many Death Knights that participated in the attack on Light's Hope Chapel, he even was seared by Tirion Fordring's holy light. After realizing the betrayal by the Lich King, and the freedom from the "Old Man's" grasp, Upsilon wondered what he would do. He had no purpose then, until he discovered Slyph still secretly working for the Lich King. Enraged, Upsilon challenged him to a duel to the death. Slyph accepted, believing himself to still be the more powerful Knight. Apparently he did not take into account his brother's rage, as Upsilon stripped him of his powers then decapitated him in the middle of Acherus. It was after the Duel, and when Acherus was finally secured against the Scourge, that Mograine suggest that Upsilon join the Horde, for his freakish appearance would not be as readily accepted in the Alliance. The Horde already had shown tolerance to the Forsaken, Mograine reasoned, and it should be the same for Upsilon. Upsilon, looking for a new mission, agreed, and swore the Oath to the Horde. There, his true journey as a Death Knight, began.